Psych: Pilot
Hill; Timothy Omundson; Anne Dudek; Corbin Bernsen | previous = | next = "Spellingg Bee" }} "Pilot" is the premiere episode of the American comedy crime series Psych. The show was created by Steve Franks who also writes the pilot episode and it is directed by Michael Engler. It first aired on the USA Network on Friday, July 27th, 2006. The series focuses on the character of Shawn Spencer - the son of a retired police officer who earns a living by collecting the reward for phone-in tips to the Santa Barbara Police Department. Shawn gets into a little trouble with the law himself and the only way he can get out of it is by telling police detective Carlton Lassiter that he is actually a psychic. Using only his own wits and high-powered perception, Shawn is able to convince others (well, at least some people) that he really is a psychi. Taking this deception to a whole new level, Shawn and his childhood friend Burton "Gus" Guster continue this charade and open the Psych Detective Agency. Synopsis Shawn Spencer has never kept a job for more than 6 months. He helps the Santa Barbara Police Department prove a man guilty, using his keen powers of observation and his near perfect photographic memory he obtained as a kid. Detective Carlton Lassiter takes Shawn into questioning, and Shawn claims to have obtained the information psychically. The police let him go with no proof to disprove the claim. On his way out, Shawn is asked for help by Chief Karen Vick on a high-profile kidnapping case. The investigation into the kidnapping of Camden McCallum, sole male heir to the McCallum fortune, is stalled. She believes Shawn's psychic powers can help solve the case. Shawn takes advantage of this, realizing a new career has just fallen into his lap. He visits his childhood friend Burton "Gus" Guster, a pharmaceutical representative. Shawn decides to get Gus involved. Gus is reluctant, but eventually gets involved with the McCallum case. and Gus are on the case.]] Shawn and Gus find out that about 18 months before, Camden had straightened up his usual party boy act. They learn Camden never did anything without his dog, and he disappeared from a park along with the dog. Shawn realizes Camden wasn't kidnapped, he disappeared. Exactly eighteen months before, Mister McCallum threatened to cut Camden out of the inheritance if he didn't straighten up. Camden also stopped hanging around with his close friend, Malcolm Orso. Camden and Malcolm were planning a ransom. Shawn and Gus check out Orso's cabin, where they find Camden's "missing" dog. Shawn goes back to the cops to convince them he had a psychic vision of Orso's cabin. The police go inside the cabin and find both Camden and Orso dead in an apparent suicide murder situation. Shawn takes a quick look at the room, and he is not convinced. Especially because Mister McCallum had a cut on his wrist that could be a dog bite. is in trouble again.]] Shawn visits his estranged father, Henry. Henry says Shawn's powers are getting soft and he's trusting people he shouldn't be. Shawn then suspects Camden's sister, Katarina. Katarina wasn't involved, but her bag was... at one time it had to have carried the money. One of the McCallums tried to pay the ransom, but something must have gone wrong. Shawn and Gus confirm that it was Mr. McCallum that tried to make the ransom. McCallum sees Camden inside. During an argument, Camden fell and hit his head. He bled to death. Orso enters and McCallum has no choice but to shoot him, cover his tracks and make it look like Orso murdered Camden then committed suicide. On his way out, McCallum was bitten by Camden's angry dog. Shawn proves himself to the police by explaining and proving a "vision" of dog bite medication in McCallum's medicine cabinet that Gus actually saw when he was going to the bathroom. McCallum is arrested. Shawn and Gus have solved their first case and open their own private detective agency, Psych. Wikipedia:Pilot (Psych episode) Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 1 1001 * The theme song to the series, "I Know You Know" was written and composed by series creator Steve Franks. Franks performs the song for the series with his band The Friendly Indians. * The character of Shawn Spencer is largely based on the life of creator Steve Franks. Like Shawn, Franks is the son of a California police officer who encouraged his son to follow in his footsteps, even to the point of making him go through observational exercises such as the ones that Henry Spencer puts Shawn through in this episode. * This is the only episode with Anne Dudek as Lucinda. With episode two she is replaced by actress Maggie Lawson in the role of Juliet O'Hara who becomes one of the main cast members of the series. Allusions Bloopers Quotes See also External Links * * * "Pilot" at Wikipedia * * * "Pilot" at the Psych Wiki References ---- Category:Psych/Episodes Category:Psych/Season 1 episodes Category:2006/Episodes Category:James Roday/Actor Category:Dule Hill/Actor Category:Timothy Omundson/Actor Category:Corbin Bernsen/Actor Category:Anne Dudek/Actor Category:Kirsten Nelson/Actor Category:Don S. Davis/Actor Category:Sage Brocklebank/Actor Category:Christopher Heyerdahl/Actor Category:Michael Engler/Director Category:Steve Franks/Writer Category:Steve Franks/Executive producer Category:Chris Henze/Executive producer Category:Tracey Jeffrey/Producer Category:Kelly Kulchak/Executive producer Category:Wendy Wallace/Associate producer